Collection of Bleach Drabbles
by Kyliwolf
Summary: Drabbles done in for various reasons.
1. Birthday Party

"This... doesn't look right..."

Bleach Drabbles

_#1 Fishy Birthday - Hanatarou Birthday Drabble_

**By**: Kyliwolf

**Word Count**: 210

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bleach, never have never will.

Beta'd by: Selim Nagisokrov

* * *

The suprise party set up for Hanatarou was not going as planned, that was for sure.

The cake that was _supposed_ to be a pink and white bunny turned out... just wrong. Instead of being a cute thing with floppy ears it took the shape of a raise spilt erection with disproportionate testicles. what made the picture take the part further was the white frosting spread around the originally pink rabbit, in the messy shape of 'Happy Birthday!'

"I want to know whose sick idea it was to make this." Unohana-taichou was not too happy about the way the partywas going, her kind disposition long gone.

To top the cake off, someone decided to be nice and make homemade ice cream. Fish ice cream. With a fish's head sticking out of the center, staring directly at everyone.

Blowing into a party horn, Hanatarou nervously stared at the silvery plastice that flattened out with air. Someone in the back, in snickers, told him to blow out the candles on his cake. His gaze turned to the just lit candles, counting them in his head. Four more than needed. As he blew out the candles, he though, 'Another year of this shit, lord please strike me down.'


	2. Punishment

**Promt**: plushie

**Author**: Kyliwolf

**Word count**: 171

**Disclaimer**: never owned BLEACH, never will. It belongs to Kubo

Beta'd by: Meghan1313

A/N: I vanish for a year and a half, then reappear. Hopefully my muse continues to talk to me. thank you to anyone who waited patiently for me to put out anouther chapter.

* * *

"And the next time you decide to pull some hair-brained shit like you pulled yesterday THIS will be your new body." The bruises were on _his _body, so of course Ichigo was gonna be angry about this. Kon decided that while he was inside the body that he wanted to go find himself some "fun," meaning he snuck into the womens side of some bathhouse on the other side of town. The bruises would heal, but his reputation? Ha, at this rate Kon was gonna make him seem like some kind of sick pervert. Punishment had to be doled out.

He had gone though boxes upon boxes of old toys just to find this. A small easter chicken, only four inches long with one of those annoying voice boxes that repeated a series of cheeps. Upon seeing the toy Kon pleaded for forgiveness. It didn't take look for the annoying whines to start irritating Ichigo. So the agreement was that he had one more chance.

One more chance lasted 30 minutes.


	3. Photograph

**By**: Kyliwolf

**Word Count**: 249

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bleach, never have never will.

**Beta'd by:** Selim & Meghan

* * *

"....and this was Misaki when she was pregnant with Ichigo. He was so shy, we thought we had a little girl on our hands, but he surprised us, huh?" _Kurosaki Family Photo Day_, that's what his father had decided to call it. Originally it was only supposed to be his father, sisters, and Rukia, but Rukia had insisted on inviting most of their friends.

"You must really love Ichigo to have this many pictures." Sand boxes, trips to the ocean, there were even a few with his grandparents at a festival. He had been their pride and joy until the twins were born. Then all the photo's changed to him holding his sisters and Misaki reading to all three children.

"Oh, Yuzu is so cute in this picture, such a lovely pink dress, but where is Karin?" The picture was of a smiling baby in a dress with a cat's face on it. The baby had little pink ribbons in her short orange hair.

"Orihime, I don't think that is Yuzu....."

"You dressed me as a girl?! Did you parade me around in this dress too?" What kind of parents dress their son up as a girl and takes pictures?

"Well, we really wanted a girl we could coddle and spoil. We were glad we had you, thats why we named you 'Ichigo'. You were supposed to be an 'Akina'." There was a silence to the room before a stray chuckle was heard.


End file.
